


Incendiary

by jer832



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice to meet you, Rose," he said before he closed the fire door between them and went off to blow up Henricks, the Autons, and himself,  "Run for your life."  </p>
<p>Wielding the length of rebar before her like a stout and ready broadsword, with the solid bat low at her side to cripple the knees of any mannequin that was dummy enough to get close to her, Rose ran back through Henricks to find the kook with the explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incendiary

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the "Every Single Time" ficathon at dwpronathon.livejournal.com. The premise of the ficathon was that there are at least three times in every episode of New Who where the Doctor and a companion have shagged, and our mission was to find and describe at least one of them. I was assigned Episode 1, "Rose".
> 
> ~
> 
> 10/9/14 A/N: As the ficathon wound down, O.V. remarked in a chat that she'd have liked to see at least three shagging scenes in each DW episode of the show; jessa agreed there was easily room for it. For O.V. and jessa, Scifiangel, fogsblue, and I combined this story and my "Forget Me Rose Tyler" into a bit of nonstop shagging, snarky, manip-filled cracky fun called "Let Me Count the Ways". Then yumimum gleefully posted her version of Eps 2 and 3 in Bad-Wolf-Rising on lj, and a series was born. (My contributions are posted on AO3 and so tagged) 
> 
> The complete series is now on Teaspoon, authored by LMCTW. It's O.V's fault, but jessa egged us on.

 

 

 

 

Henricks' fire door opened and the young blonde woman stepped out.  The tall, dark-haired bloke inside pulled the door closed behind her, then immediately reopened it.  He stuck his head out and smiled at her.   

 

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?"

 

"Rose," she said politely, not letting the blood thundering in her head and her pounding heart get the better of her. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Rose.  Run for your life."

 

The fire door closed again, leaving Rose on the outside and the Doctor on the inside, apparently—if what he'd told her was to be believed—on his way to blow her job up.   She turned to run but stopped herself. 

 

What just happened?  She's trapped in a locked basement when this bloke who calls himself _The Doctor_ suddenly appears, grabs her hand and tells her to run, then escapes with her from what he claims is death by living plastic mannequins. Now he tells her to go home to a bloody crappy meal and not worry about him getting killed in the explosion that he's gonna make.  Barmy this Doctor is—bloody sack of hammers, worse than those cheesy rampaging store dummies of his!

 

Rampaging store dummies?  Blimey.

 

Rose studied the plastic arm she was still holding, the arm that the Doctor had pulled off one of the mannequins that attacked them.  As her brain began to pay attention to something other than keeping her feet from tripping, Rose realized that her blood was racing from exhilaration, not fear, and her left hand felt kind of weird—throbbing, not painfully just maybe prickling and… _weird_. Could killer mannequin body parts leave plastic splinters?  Rose checked her hand meticulously. She found no splinters, nothing to explain why it was all prickly and kinda itchy... no, tickling... no, itchy… especially her palm…. a persistent, nagging, itching and wasn't that _just exactly_ where the Doctor's hand had touched hers? Yeah. It felt just as if his hand was still there, cool and firm against hers and impossible to ignore, pulling her along, leading her, its confident pressure making her feel safe.  Rose closed her eyes and imagined that her hand was clutching the Doctor's still, still letting the Doctor lead her.  Her hand throbbed with excitement, and it was itching.  No, tingling.

 

She looked back at the door that defined the boundary between freedom and the Doctor's daft and deadly unknown. _Itch._   She grinned; the Doctor had closed the door but it hadn't locked itself securely.  Spotting a discarded piece of broken rebar in the general and likely illegal mess of garbage around the fire door, Rose grabbed it up and got to work. Prying the heavy door ajar, she jammed her shoulder and knee into the narrow opening she'd made. _Itch_. With quiet grunts of exertion, she pushed through into the building. Before the heavy door thudded shut, she grabbed the plastic arm up off the ground and pulled it in with her—it would make a good sturdy bat. Wielding the length of rebar before her like a stout and ready broadsword, with the solid bat low at her side to cripple the knees of any mannequin that was dummy enough to get close to her, Rose ran back through Henricks to find the kook with the explosive.

 

~~

 

 

The Doctor had found a good place to set off the explosion, close to escalators, the store's ventilation ducts, and a nice bank of lifts with some mighty fine high-voltage power cables running by—a lot of unhindered _up_ and the promise of a mighty fine snap, crackle, and _kaboom_ to blow the relay, stop the drones, and overload the Nestene Consciousness's neurons sufficiently for it to conclude that the inhabitants of Earth were not amenable to being conquered.  

 

Sitting back on a stack of pallets balanced against the low wall of a temporary display, the Doctor stretched out his long legs, crossing them comfortably at the ankles. He rolled a kink out of his left shoulder then his right, and chased an annoying insidious itch around his right palm.  Pulling the gadget out of his pocket, he primed it.  With a grin, he made a couple of high tosses, catching the live incendiary device smoothly; then he folded his arms across his chest and lolled his head back against the cold wall. The Doctor's eyes drifted closed and a slight smile eased his haggard face as he gave himself a moment to think about the little human woman he'd just rescued.

 

To think about Rose.

 

It wasn't that she was beautiful—he'd seen so many different kinds and species of exceptional physical beauty in his long life that something would have to hit him soundly in both hearts for him to call it beautiful.  She had a good head on her shoulders, that Rose.  He could tell she was innately clever and adept at finding logical connections, and that _was_ exceptional. Woman had an attitude, though.  Rose would be a handful, more likely two, as a companion. He wouldn't put it past her to stand around waiting for a view of the fireworks, maybe even want to ratchet them up a bit.  The Doctor grinned. Definitely trouble, and if things were different he would bet his life on it.  Rose could make his travels so… interesting.

 

But the time for inviting trouble was past, wasn't it? He'd give the woman—give Rose—a full minute of appreciation. No more though; he needed to get this done, and he was so tired of running. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept.

 

"To sleep, per—"  

 

If Rose were with him, it wouldn't be a soliloquy in the TARDIS.  Maybe a sonnet?  Did all humans sleep naked?

 

"—perchance to dream."  He still wasn't completely at ease with this new voice, so he repeated the line, trying to find a voice long gone, lost but fondly remembered. He found a fair approximation.  He'd had some good years, and many good friends. Now he was alone, delivering angst-ridden soliloquies to empty rooms. Weary was what this old Time Lord was now, terminally weary. "It's up to you to finish what needs finishing, Alistair old chap," the Doctor said in the voice that happened out, "I can't do it anymore." He sighed. Better get the job done. Pity about the jacket though, he really was starting to like the old thing.

 

Something yanked hard at the Doctor's elbow and he stumbled against his uncertain perch.  His eyes flew open and then his mouth. The little human he'd kicked out of the building minutes ago yanked him again, harder, and he went flying.

 

"C'mon, Doctor!" Rose pulled the gob-smacked bloke along by a handful of leather, rushing him back the way he'd first hurried her.  "How long before it blows?" she yelled to him.   

 

"Long's it takes you to let go and get your little ape body out of here!" the Doctor yelled back contentiously.  He set his mind and his feet and his full mass to braking hard against the interfering blonde's forward motion. She flew back, crashing into him.  The rebar she'd been carrying gave his leg a good hard whack.  As he staggered, trying to keep them upright, he lost his grip on his incendiary device, and the primed explosive dropped to the concrete floor.  

 

Rose stared in fascination at the colourful Christmas lights blinking all across the gizmo.

 

The Doctor stared in horror as the device's warning lights blinked a countdown in tenths of seconds to detonation. 

 

He snatched up the incendiary device and hurriedly disarmed it with his sonic screwdriver.  Cradling it protectively, he glowered down at the interference. "If I hadn't had enough of death already, I wouldn't be bothered to wait even that long."

 

"D'you mean you're controlling it  _now_?" Rose asked, wide-eyed.

 

"Give the shop girl a kewpie doll," the Time Lord snarked.

 

The shop girl narrowed her eyes at the snarky bloke. "It was all set," she said.

 

"Yeah."

 

"It was gonna go."

 

"Yeah."

 

"You were gonna go with it."

 

The Doctor didn't answer.  At least he didn't use spoken words.  Rose saw his answer in his eyes.  Big print.  Easy read.

 

"Why?" Rose asked, really wanting to know, though what Rose mostly really wanted was to deck him.

 

He shrugged.

 

"That's not a good enough answer, Doctor."  

 

Arms chillingly akimbo on a body that wouldn't be moved again until it damn well wanted to be, Rose glared at the Doctor. He glared back. Upping the wattage, she delivered her most potent Tyler glare.  The Doctor's reply was something preternaturally dark, fearsome and not human, and Rose fell back with a gasp, her arms flung up defensively in front of her face. 

 

The Doctor's dark and angry exasperation died immediately, his eyes gentling with regret, and something more. He gave Rose a tender smile that was sweet and guileless but more forlorn than any Rose had ever seen.  "Thank you for coming back to save me, Rose," he said softly. "That was very brave. You really are something fantastic.  Please go now.  I have to stop those things before more people are hurt, and I really don't want you to be one of them."

 

Dropping her arms to her side, Rose moved toward the Doctor tentatively.  She looked him over… studied him.  The bloke was not quite skinny for his height, with long hands and fingers, a long angular face with lots of frown lines that made him look careworn, and the most beautiful eyes in the world (now that they weren't scaring the breath out of her), and when he looked at her like he was doing now she didn't want him to stop.  

 

"I'm not leaving without you," Rose's mouth said. Her brain and feet were in agreement with her mouth.  Something else of Rose Tyler, some part she'd never known before but thought if she had a soul this _had_ to be it, said to Rose that what she was doing was _right_ …and it even said the italics.

 

Rose took the Doctor's hand the way he'd taken hers in the basement earlier.  The itching in her palm stopped suddenly, but the heat was intense, and traveling up her arm.  “Hmm?” she said curiously and insinuated her fingers through the Doctor's.  The heat was still on the move, both up and down her body, burning through her blood. Rose could feel it, a fevered hunger in her lungs, her stomach, her… hmm.   

 

The Doctor barely had time to think  _Well of course she doesn't listen!_ before he felt the press of Rose's palm against his, and it burned away every last bit of itching there. Human fingers wrapped through his, his impulsive fingers responded quicker than his startled Time Lord brain, and he was suddenly clutching Rose's hand tightly in his. He frowned down at their hands then gave Rose an incredibly befuddled look that almost made her laugh and definitely made her smile—and her tongue did something strange and clever and fantastic and very unsettling with the corner of her mouth.  He peered down at their two fused hands again, Rose's so hot that his skin felt as if it was starting to smolder from it.  When he looked back up at her, his eyes wide and his mouth even wider, Rose's eyes were on him—two large amber questions waiting for his answer. He got the feeling that Rose already had the answer and was just waiting for him to be clever enough to see it for himself. He was clever, he was a genius... so he held Rose's gaze and looked for it, and he found it, in no time, and it couldn't have been anything else.

 

Rose Tyler fell through a universe the colour of a clever stranger's eyes. A lifetime had passed for her, and a lifetime was starting. _Yours_ , the universe promised.  _Yours_ , she replied, because it couldn't be anything but so. Then the Doctor was forcing her denims down, and Rose got a leg free and a hand on his hip for leverage; and she sprang off the floor, knowing that he would catch her. Rose was wet and ready, and wanting the Doctor so hungrily that she was trembling with it.  The Doctor was already hard and hot, freed from his denims and as ready for Rose as Rose was for him. He caught her hips and rammed her down onto him, impaling her so deeply, so fiercely, that Rose grunted and grabbed at the wall for support. Wrapping her legs around his torso and an arm around his neck, Rose pulled the Doctor’s face close and captured his soft lips with her teeth. His mouth opened to the gift of Rose's adeptly probing tongue, and then he took her mouth on his own terms, driving his tongue into its sweet recesses as he drove himself into Rose's center.  Rose could barely breathe but neither one of them seemed to care. Steadying herself with the palm of one hand against the wall, Rose rode the Doctor as he pounded into her.  They came fast and hard and not particularly quietly.

 

~~

 

The Doctor held Rose, her warm little body wrapped around him, enclosing him.  First he kissed her as if she were a snowflake that might melt from the heat he thought he'd never stop radiating. When Rose didn't melt away the Doctor deepened the kiss, worshipping Rose's soft lips with his, and with his teeth and his tongue, following her tongue's liturgy with his own, rejoicing in her miraculous sweet presence.

 

Rose pulled back from their kiss. Looking into the Doctor's eyes, her gaze holding his steadily, Rose's fingers caressed his cheek, his jaw and lips, slipped around his throat to the nape of his neck. Cradling the back of his head with her hand, Rose leaned in to his mouth again. 

 

Rose Tyler kissed the Doctor confidently, as if she knew he was the answer to every question she needed to ask—and knew just as surely that she was the answer to all of his.  Kissing her way down into the hollow of his throat, she pressed her lips to his cool skin and told him soundlessly, "Is it crazy to be falling in love with you, to need you, to know I'll always be yours, and not even know who you are?  But I know what you are; it's so clear to me even though you're hiding from it. And you're fantastic."

 

The Time Lord's hearts stuttered. He looked down at this little stranger, this human, as if he'd just opened his eyes to life, and it was clean and good and beautiful again.  Taking her chin gently, he raised her head, bringing her lips back to his.  He didn't let on that he knew the words her lips had formed, but his kiss said that she was exactly what he needed in order to live, more so even than air…because by then he knew it was true.

 

But he also knew there was work to be done and a planet to save.

 

~~

 

It was dangerous. That was nothing new for the nine hundred year old Time Lord of course, but it was for the human woman.  Rose wouldn't let go of the Doctor's hand as they ran, grinning, to set the charge, nor he hers as they raced to the exit laughing like children.

 

Rose Tyler fell back against the inside of the door, breathless.  "Anyone who hangs out with you has to be a marathon runner," she gasped.  The Doctor grinned at her. Their hands were still tightly entwined.  And then their legs were…and their lips and tongues and Rose was breathless with more than just all the running, and there were just eighty seconds left on the timer.

 

"Rose," the Doctor whispered in an _opening his soul_ way that left nothing more to declare. He cupped Rose's face as if she were his life force set in spun glass.  His eyes swallowed Rose up again, and then his mouth.  When he remembered that humans had a thing about breathing, he pulled back, but not too far.

 

Rose caressed the Doctor's face.  "I'm falling in love with you," her heart screamed through her fingertips.  "I have a boyfriend," her mouth mumbled.

 

Suddenly Rose pulled away. Her eyes widened as she stared at the Doctor.  " _OmygodIhaveaboyfriend!_ "'

 

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment that was too intense for both of them.  Suddenly he grinned an _ain't I just the bessy_  smile that claimed most of the bottom half of his face and was more than big enough to hide something clever going on behind it. "A lovely brave woman like you would be beating them back with a two by four."  He picked up the Auton's arm and held it out to her. "I can give you a hand."

 

"But he, I mean we…"  Rose shook her head.

 

With a nod, the Doctor stepped back, breaking the connection of their hands.  Of a sudden it was cold, this warm British summer's eve.  Empty.  And cold.  His hand felt so cold.  Hands.

 

"Are you sorry?" he asked.  "If you could go back and undo it… would you?"

 

There was a simple, sincere curiosity in the Doctor's voice, in his eyes.  Rose looked at the sad lovely bloke whose arms had felt so right around her, who had felt so right inside her. "No."

 

"Sure?" he asked.

 

Her eyes dropped to her empty left hand.  _Itch._   "If there were any way I could take you back in time, Doctor, I would prove it to you."  She shrugged.  "That's not possible; my word will have to do."

 

The Doctor chuckled to himself as if he got a joke Rose didn't. 

 

"I need time to sort this."

 

"The place is going to blow any second, and then I have to make sure the Autons are stopped and the Earth is safe."  He kissed Rose again, a kiss that said _This is a beginning, not an end_. "Thank you for coming back for me, Rose. Now get out of here. Fast. Don't stop until you're well away.  Got it?"

 

Rose pulled the plastic arm out of the Doctor's grasp and slugged him in the shoulder.  Hard. 

 

"Don't do anything stupid again!  Got it?" 

 

The Doctor nodded.  Rose feinted a few times for emphasis then gave it back to him.

 

"So, I gotta go," she said.  She wished blokes would realize when they're supposed to talk you out of something you don't want to do in the first place but have to, and she felt hugely guilty for it.

 

"Yup." As he watched Rose shuffle from one foot to the other uncomfortably, not going but not letting herself commit to staying, the Doctor wondered if she would say what she'd whispered earlier, before reality stepped in and reminded her of some dumb ape she been slumming with. She didn't.  

 

Checking the time lines would be cheating.  Even a quick look.  A peek.   

 

Definitely not a peek.  

 

With a grin, he handed Rose the plastic arm.

 

"Souvenir. Follow my instructions this time, Rose.  Leave. Run. Don't look back." Opening the door, the Doctor slapped Rose's bum and headed her out. "Now off with you."

 

Rose ran through Hedrick's fire door, skidded, then turned and raced away from the building.  She stood on the sidewalk a reasonably safe distance away, holding a plastic arm, and watched her job blow up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
